The Truth About Aquamarine
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Just as Aquamarine is about to leave the Last Splash due to sunset, she decides she wants to tell raymond the truth.
1. To Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aquamarine or any of the characters.**

The Truth About Aquamarine

I took a breath, looked at Hailey and Claire, shook my head, and turning back to Raymond quickly said, "No, I'm tired of running from you. Raymond, can I trust you?"

Hailey and Claire were shocked and shaking their heads no, but I didn't care. I liked Raymond, really liked him and I hated lying to him. He looked confused now, but answered what I hoped.

"Yes, of course you can. What is it? What's wrong? Is there…"

I cut him off. I didn't have time. "No there isn't someone else, but I have to go. Come with me."

We didn't have an extra bike so Raymond ran beside us as we biked back to the water tower.

"What are you doing?" whispered Hailey to me.

"I'm tired of lying to him. I'm going to show him the real me." I answered her back, just as Raymond looked over at me.

"Aqua, where are we going? And why the rush?" he asked, out of breath.

"You'll see, I promise." I answered and just a few minutes later we were there; naturally Raymond was confused. He is so cute when he's trying to figure something out, but no, the sun is almost set. I have to get up there now.

"Aqua, what are we doing here? This is just the water tower. Where do you need to be?" Raymond asked flabbergasted.

I smiled. "This is where I need to be. Come on."

We all, except Claire, climbed up. I had maybe 5 minutes, at most, before the sun set completely. It was getting dark fast.

"Aqua, are you sure?!" Hailey asked me. I turned to her.

"Yes, I am positive. Now, please, trust me. Go back to Claire and enjoy the rest of the party. I'm sure. Don't worry," I told her as she was about to protest again. For one girl, she could be awfully persistent. It was really nice of her to be so concerned for me, but thankfully, she did nod okay, gave me a smile good luck, and climbed back down. Raymond's eyes followed her for a second but then his eyes turned back to me as I was opening the tower door. Before he could say anything, I looked up at him and kissed him once more. Just in case.

"I can trust you right? Promise me, no matter what. You won't tell anyone?" I begged him.

"Tell anyone what? It can't be that bad. But yes, of course. You have my word I won't tell anyone, whatever it is. Aqua, what's going on?" he promised.

I just smiled at him. I was out of time. Stupid sun just didn't wait, and then I slid into the water.

"Aqua! What are you doing?!" he yelled, surprised, "Aqua? This, we really shouldn't be here and you…"

I made sure to keep everything but my head below water, so that for a minute I could look like I was treading with my arms. I smiled, pleading, up at him. He was so cute!

"I'm showing you why I'm always running off at sunset. Why I have to be here. I don't have much else of a choice. No matter what, right?" I answered.

"Promise." He replied.

Then I swam over to him, diving down first so he could see my tail. I swam underwater to the door and then came up and quietly stated the obvious, "I'm a mermaid, Raymond. I, please, I hated lying to you and I was tired of it, especially tonight. It was, is, so perfect. I didn't want it to have to end just yet. Please, I'm sorry. Raymond?"

Raymond looked like he was in shock, mouth hanging open, silent, and just staring at me.

"Raymond?" I asked again, nervous. He snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"What? Oh, uh, no, well, I mean, no, it's okay. I understand why. But…but, you…Wow. You're…a mermaid. Okay. That's okay. Really. It's kind of cool, actually. Really cool. Very pretty too." He stuttered, slowly gaining composure again. I waited, letting him come to terms, "But, wow, I mean, you had legs. How?"

I blushed, "Thank you," and then answered his question slowly, carefully, but with a smile "We can have legs from time to time if we want. We just need to get out of the water first, and then we can only have them till…"

"Sunset." We answered together, he laughing. "Well, I guess that makes sense now. Also, why you freaked when I was going to clean that cut you got."

I laughed. "Yeah, we have to keep dry too or…instant tail." I smiled sheepishly. "So?" I took a deep breath. He knew now. What would he do? Say?

"So," he answered. "Well, what does this mean? Can I still be with you or…what was even the purpose? I won't tell anyone, though, I promise."

"Thank you, Raymond. I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner. I've never had legs before and I wanted to see what they were like and well also…I'm supposed to get married tomorrow, but to someone I don't love. Except, you see, where I come from, we don't have love. It's just a myth and my father thinks I'm crazy for believing it exists. I also wanted to prove to him that it did exist and he's wrong. I know it so, because I'd seen it once; Claire's parents, actually. So, my dad gave me three days to prove it or I was getting married. Again, sorry."

He laughed in disbelief, "Why are you apologizing so much? It explains a lot. And, if you hadn't brought me here, then I would probably just be sitting alone at The Last Splash watching the fireworks, but thinking about you, wishing you were with me to see them, but now you can be and no one will have to see me moping. But… you don't have love in your world? That's…"

I laughed too, "I know."

"So?" he asked.

"Well, I can't stay forever, but I really, really like you Raymond. I wish I could stay, really I do, but I have to go back tomorrow, one way or the other. So, we can be really good friends and I can visit often, but I have a home, in a different world, so nothing more than that. That's why I'm apologizing."


	2. Love Exists

"_Well, I can't stay forever, but I really, really like you Raymond. I wish I could stay, really I do, but I have to go back tomorrow, one way or the other. So, we can be really good friends and I can visit often, but I have a home, in a different world, so nothing more than that. That's why I'm apologizing."_

* * *

"Except it's not just your fault. It's your father's, yours, but mine too. I really, really like you too, Aqua, even now."

"Really?" I breathed.

"Really," he answered me certainly.

I noticed it was definitely night now and the music was starting to slow down from The Last Splash. Raymond noticed too.

"Can I still stay for fireworks, now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded yes. But then, he surprised me.

"Is it cold…that water?"

"No…. Why?" I asked, confused, tail swaying from side to side but happy. He looked at it, just smiled, and then slid in next to me. I laughed, amazed.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"It's fine." I laughed.

"Look," he pointed out. The fireworks were starting. I saw, also, Hailey and Claire riding off, heading back home. So they had stayed to see what happened. Oh well. I didn't care. Raymond knew the truth now and he didn't care either.

"Have you seen fireworks before?" he asked suddenly. Then added, "I meant it when I said you were a very pretty mermaid earlier, but in this light, really, that blue-green is stunning."

"A few times," I answered his earlier question, but blushing to both parts of his response. I was so happy right now. That Raymond knew, that he wasn't alone watching the fireworks, like he would have been, that we were watching them together and that we still had the night together, instead of alone. He nodded, then smiled, splashed me and dove underwater.

"Hey!" I laughed, and chased after him. We came up together, laughing. Then he got the oddest expression on his face, abashed, almost.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. The song "One and Only" by Teitur was playing with the fireworks.

"Yes you may…if you can stay up." I laughed, blushing again. Could this night get any more perfect? Yes, actually, I realized-if I didn't have to leave tomorrow, if I could stay with him forever. I stopped that thought right there, though. I wouldn't think about it, not right now. This was as good as it could get for me right now and I was just fine with that, looked like Raymond was too. He laughed also, and we danced/swam together until the song ended then swam back to the entrance, just staring at the fireworks and each other with smiles. Then there was a huge bang and pop as the show reached its finale.

"You're very graceful too, even for a mermaid." Raymond commented when we'd finished our dance.

I smiled. I had always prided myself and been commented on the finesse of my movements. It was even better to hear it from Raymond, though. I really do think I loved him. But, that's for him to tell me and I wasn't going to have us end on a tense note. As if on cue, though, Raymond stated the inevitable.

"I guess I better go. I can't sleep in the water," Raymond answered regretfully.

"You could just sleep right outside on the balcony," I hoped to him.

"Someone might see me, and then we'd both be in trouble." He answered sadly, "Can I see you again? Tomorrow, before you leave?"

I nodded, "Meet me at the pier, noon. If you want, we could have lunch before I leave." He nodded as well, climbed out, smiled at me, at then started climbing down the ladder to the tower.

I was glad Raymond knew the truth now and it was really nice to enjoy the fireworks with him. The next morning I met Hailey and Claire at their house and we just hung out together one last time before I had to leave, eating popcorn and playing video games. I told them they could meet me at the pier at around 1:30, probably. I told them I was having lunch with Raymond, and then leaving, if they wanted to say goodbye. Lunch was simple at the Capri Club and Raymond and I talked a bit, about our days together, and my life back home. Then all too soon it was time for me to go. Raymond walked with me to the pier to say goodbye too. Hailey and Claire were waiting too.

"Well, this is it, I guess. I'll miss you guys. You've been so nice." I said sadly.

"Aqua, wait," Raymond said. Before I could ask, he hugged me close and gave me a kiss and said, "I love you, Aqua."

"We love you too," Hailey and Claire rushed in and hugged me too.

I'd nearly forgotten. I was crying now, I would miss them all so much.

"Thank you. So much, all of you. I miss you, but I'll visit as often as I can too. Probably right after I return those wedding presents. You just proved that love exists. I love you guys too. I'll see you soon."

They nodded, all of us except Raymond with tears in our eyes. Then I turned and dived off the pier. Once I hit the water, I looked back to see them all smiling and gave them a big wave goodbye, smiling also.

"Goodbye! See you!" I called, and then dove under to return home after their calls.

"Goodbye! See you soon! Miss you."

Back home, my father was waiting for me, astonished and apologetic. I accepted his apology and we got to work on sending back wedding invites and presents. I wondered what would happen now. If only Raymond could have been a merman. Well, you never know. I guess the future will see and I would visit Hailey and Claire and Raymond very soon indeed.


End file.
